The Rip In The Dimensions
by FlyingThunderGod978
Summary: What if when Goku turned Super Saiyan for the first time, he created a rip in the dimensions, bringing him, Gohan, Piccolo and Frieza to the world of shinobi? What if Gohan was a bit older, so he could join Team 7?
1. The Rip Happens

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or DB/DBZ/DBGT.**

**A/N : Please review, especially constructive critism, and go easy on me; This is my first fanfiction book. Sorry that most of this chapter is coming from the first episode of Naruto Shippuden ("Homecoming" for anime and "Naruto's Return" for manga) but it's different when Naruto and Sakura meet Goku and Gohan. Enjoy! :)**

"How...How dare you! FRIEZA!" Goku was turning Super Saiyan for the first time. "HAAAA!"

Suddenly, a big hole appeared next to Super Saiyan Goku. "Dad?" Gohan asked. "What's that?"

"If this is another of your tricks, I won't fall for it," Frieza stated confidently.

The hole was getting bigger and bigger until it stated sucking everything in, like a black hole. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo (nearly dead) and Frieza got sucked into it.

On Earth...

"Grand Elder Guru, what is happening with Goku and Frieza?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was listening closely.

"It seems...They've vanished. They're not on Namek or any place nearby. I truly do not know," the old Namek replied.

"Does that mean they're dead?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I do not know," Guru replied.

"Ha! Kakarrot is dead! That means _**I**_, the prince of all saiyans, am now the strongest being on this planet!" Vegeta announced, laughing. "Not only did Kakarrot die, he took Frieza too! This is great!"

In Konoha...

Naruto Uzumaki had just come back from his training with Jiraiya for 2 and a half years. He leapt onto a pole.

"I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!" Naruto announced, "I see they've made Granny Tsunade's stone face!"

"Yo, Naruto," came a voice.

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei ("sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese for those who don't already know) !" Naruto greeted his jounin teacher.

"You're going to the Hokage's Residence with me and Jiraiya-sama, to report back to Lady Tsunade," Kakashi ordered. They walked to the Hokage's place.

On the way there, Naruto met Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan("chan" is an honourific/suffix for a kid or a girl in Japanese for those who don't already know)?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, it's me, dattebayo (Believe it!)!" Naruto replied. "How do I look? Do I look more womanly now?" Sakura asked.

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto replied cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was now slightly angry. "

You still don't understand a woman's mind..." Jiraiya noticed. "You've...You've gotten taller than me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Hmm... Naruto, you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you..." Sakura thought.

"Naruto-niichan ("nii-chan" is an honourific/suffix for an older brother in Japanese for those who don't already know)!" a voice shouted.

It was Konohamaru. "Sexy jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted.

He turned into a naked girl with clouds covering her private parts.

"Oh ho ho!" Jiraiya shouted in delight.

He turned back into his normal self. "How was that? Pretty good, right?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you should stop using that jutsu too," Naruto said.

"Wow...He hasn't just matured physically, but mentally too...This makes me feel a bit sad...He's probably come home with a lot of new jutsus too ," Sakura thought happily.

"Such a jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new perverted ninjutsu that I have been developing! Here we go!" Naruto shouted.

"A new jutsu you say, a perv..." Sakura began. "PERVERTED NINJUTSU?! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto's face extremely hard.

It created a hole in the roadway, with Naruto in it. Naruto got out and thought : "I've got to be more careful... Sakura-chan's become even more strong with her punches."

Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya resumed their walk towards the Hokage's Residence. Sakura went with them.

When they arrived there, Naruto spoke up. "By the way, Kakashi-sensei, I've got you a present." Naruto gave the copy ninja a book called "Icha Icha Tactics".

"WHAT! Y-You...H-How...Th-This is..." Kakashi stuttered. "This is the first book in the "Icha Icha" series in 3 years!"

"It's really boring, but you'll still like it... I hope," Naruto told Kakashi.

"Idiot...He doesn't understand the beauty of a book..." Jiraiya thought about Naruto.

"Alright. I'm going to test how strong you've become in the last 2 and a half years. You're going to fight Kakashi." Tsunade announced.

"Just me and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No. It's you and Sakura against Kakashi. You will be doing the bell test, just like when you 2 first became Team 7." Tsunade announced.

"Meet me in half an hour at the Third Training Ground to start the bell test," Kakashi instructed them.

He left the room. Naruto and Sakura knew that he was going to be late, probably reading the new book given to him by Naruto, so they just walked around Konoha. Naruto was walking on the outskirts of Naruto when he saw a man with spiky black hair and orange clothing with a gi and a boy with a mushroom haircut and a dark blue outfit and a red belt.

"Hey, Sakura, who are those people?" he inquired.

"Huh? Yeah, who is that?" Sakura wondered.

"You should heal them and ask them who they are and why they're here," Naruto suggested.

"What happens if they're enemies?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. Besides, if they're our enemies, I'll blow them away with my new jutsu, dattebayo!" Naruto answered.

"Oh fine, Naruto. If anything happens, them it'll be your responsibility, remember that," Sakura sighed. She healed the man and the boy.

"Huh? Where am I?" Goku had woke up.

"Dad?" Gohan had also woken up. "You guys are in Konohagakure! What're your names?" Naruto asked brightly.

"I'm Goku and this is Gohan. Wait…Frieza! Where's Frieza?!," Goku asked frantically, standing up and looking around. The boy stood up, too, and had a look of fear on his face.

"What? What's Frieza?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Frieza's an alien who trying to rule the world," Gohan explained, "We were fighting him and then this hole appeared next to dad and sucked dad, Frieza and me into it, bringing us here like a portal."

"What? Alien? Portal?" Naruto asked, now extremely confused.

"What do you mean, Gohan-san?" Sakura asked. "Wait. What planet is this?" Gohan asked. "Earth, of course," Sakura replied.

Gohan began thinking very hard. "Same planet as our home planet…Different place…Oh, of course! We're in a different dimension! When dad became Super Saiyan, he created a rip in the dimensions and it brought us to here! How are we ever going to get back?" Gohan thought.

"I've got an idea of where this is now, um… what's your name?" Gohan asked. He had been trying to figure out what had happened so much that he forgot to ask Naruto and Sakura for their names.

" I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki," she introduced politely, pointing to Naruto when he was being introduced. "So what were you going to say, Gohan-san?"

"I think I've got an idea of where this is. This is a different dimension from where we come from!" Gohan announced.

"Say what, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"This is still Earth, but everything's different. I thinking maybe when you became Super Saiyan you created a rip in the dimensions and so you brought us here," Gohan explained.

"Then where's Frieza?" Goku asked. "I don't know," Gohan replied, shaking his head.

"Say, is this Frieza guy that much of a big deal?" Naruto asked.

"You have no idea," Gohan replied. "He's killed my best friend, a friend I just made and nearly my sensei."

"Speaking of Piccolo, where is he?" Goku asked. Goku and Gohan looked around until they saw the namek.

"Uh-oh, Piccolo-sensei going to die!" Gohan cried. "Don't worry, I'll heal him," Sakura started healing Piccolo. After 2 intense minutes, Piccolo finally woke up.

"Phew, that was tough, since he was so much on the verge of dying. Luckily, he just got hit, not a complicated sickness."

"Where am I?" Piccolo sat up and saw Goku and Gohan.

"Goku? Gohan? What's going?" Piccolo asked. "We're stuck on a different dimension because when I turned Super Saiyan, it made a rip in the dimensions, bringing us here. And we probably can't get back to our dimension," Gohan explained.

"Then can't I become Super Saiyan again and create a rip in the dimensions that leads back to our dimension?" Goku asked his son.

"I thought about that but that wouldn't work. You can't choose which dimension the rip leads to, and as there are literally trillions of dimensions you have a chance of 1 in unknown number of trillions of getting back into our dimension. Besides, creating multiple rips in the dimensions would carry a big risk. We don't know what might happen. Maybe the dimensions get mixed together and nothing makes sense or maybe parts of the dimensions get destroyed. We can't take the risk of possibly destroying dimensions just for our sake," Gohan explained.

"I don't get it," Goku and Naruto both said.

Sakura sighed.

"Basically, we don't know where you would end up if you create another rip and making lots of rips might do something bad to the other dimensions," Sakura explained in a more simple way.

"Oh…I get it now," Goku and Naruto said.

"So where are we going to live," Gohan asked his father.

"You can stay in our village if you like. But first, we have to get the hokage's permission," Naruto offered.

"What's the hokage?" Goku asked.

"The hokage is the strongest ninja in our village ; our leader who everyone acknowledges. That's why my dream is to become the hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto answered.

"Ninja?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Our dimension is full of them. There are 3 types of troops : ninja, the most common one, samurai and monks," Sakura replied.

"Wow," Gohan said.

They began walking towards the hokage's place.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

Goku, Gohan, Naruto, Piccolo and Sakura were outside of the door. They opened the door and walked into the the room.

"Who're these 3 people?" Tsunade looked at Goku , Gohan and Piccolo.

"Master, we found them on the outskirts of Konoha. Apparently, they are from another dimension and had lost their way to here," Sakura explained to the Slug Princess.

"Different dimension?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the 3 outsiders of Konoha. "Yeah, can they stay with us, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"OK, but if they make any suspicious moves, we won't go easy on them. Agreed?" Tsunade looked at Goku ,Gohan and Piccolo when she said the last word.

"Yes, ma'am," they said. "You two should hurry up," Tsunade said, addressing Naruto and Sakura now, "You're going to be late for you bell test with Kakashi."

They were at the Third Training Ground. Gohan, Goku ,Piccolo, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were watching to see how well they would do.

"This place…" Naruto said, looking around.

"Ah, that's right. This is where you first trained, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Anyway, you have until sunrise tomorrow," Kakashi stated, "The rules are as the same as before. No matter how, try to get the bells from me."

"Come at me-" Sakura began. "With the intent to kill, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto finished. "That's right." Kakashi replied.

The bell test had begun.


	2. The Bell Test

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or DBZ but I do own anything in this story that was my idea!**

**A/N : If you're wondering where Frieza is, don't worry. He ****_is_**** in the shinobi (ninja) world, but where ****_exactly _****he is, you'll have to find out later on and why. Please review! :D**

" Hey, why don't we let Gohan join us to let us see how good he is. He did say that he could fight," Naruto suggested. " Sure," Kakashi replied. " Gohan, you want to join us?"

" Sure," Gohan replied. He walked to where Naruto and Sakura was. " Now as you know, there are only two bells, but this time you only need to take the two bells from me and all of you will have passed," Kakashi explained. " Shall we begin?"

" Hehe…This time you're not going to do it while reading a book, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. " You've already finished it?" Sakura asked confidently. " No I think I should save the enjoyment for later," Kakashi replied. " Besides, this time, I get the feeling that I have to take a bit seriously too." He pulled his hitaiate up, revealing his sharingan. There was silence.

Suddenly, Naruto threw 3 shurikens at his instructor. Kakashi ducked down, then he threw shurikens at Naruto so he jumped up. Kakashi threw more shurikens at Naruto. " Naruto!" Gohan cried, about to rush in and help, but Sakura stopped him. " Don't underestimate Naruto," Sakura told him. Naruto made a familiar seal and said, " Shadow clone jutsu!" A shadow clone of Naruto appeared and threw him out of the way of the shurikens.

" Clever… He couldn't move in the air so he used his shadow clone for movement…" Sakura thought.

Naruto transformed his clone into a big shuriken and was about to throw it until there was a kunai next to his back from Kakashi. But then the real Naruto was holding a kunai next to _Kakashi's_ back with the Naruto with the shuriken turning out to be a shadow clone.

" His timing with his shadow clones has improved," Kakashi thought before saying, " Well… your haste hasn't changed. I haven't even said start yet."

(Flashback began)

_Kakashi was putting one hand on a young Naruto's head and one hand holding a kunai to Naruto's back. " Don't look so confused. I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi told Naruto._

(Flashback ended)

" You've matured, haven't you Naruto?" Kakashi thought. " Alright, you may begin," he said before disappearing.

" Above… Right… Left… Behind… If he's not anywhere, then BELOW!" Sakura shouted on the last word and punched the ground with enormous power that created a huge crater around an enormous radius. "Eh?" Naruto thought, with his face looking like : O_O. " Wha… What insane power… The fifth… you didn't just teach her medical ninjutsu, did you?" Kakashi thought, also looking like O_O.

" Found you!" Sakura announced, looking at her jounin instructor under the ground. " I should stop playing around in front of Sakura…She could kill me!" Naruto thought. " Wow!" Gohan thought. " She builds up the maximum amount of chakra into her fists, then releases it into an instant. Without precise chakra control, she wouldn't be able to do that. It's a real feat," Kakashi thought, " Medical ninjutsu plus incredible strength… No, that's not all, because Sakura was originally a genjutsu type… She may even become a better ninja than the fifth!"

" Alright, this time I should do something on my end," Kakashi announced. He used his sharingan to make seals really fast, then shouted, " Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Gohan, Naruto and Sakura ran out of the way of it and went to rest for a bit and to come up with a plan.

_5 minutes later… _

Sakura and Naruto were about attack Kakashi when he once again used his sharingan to perform his seals extremely quickly. " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

It was about to hit Gohan, Naruto and Sakura when Gohan put his hands above his head and shouted, " Full-Power Masenko-ha!" A yellow beam hit the water dragon and it got destroyed. Kakashi threw a kunai with a paper bomb that ignited when it came to the group of teenagers. BOOM!

Gohan, Sakura and Naruto were sitting down against a tree, having narrowly escaped the explosion. The moon was up fairly high in the sky already.

" I already knew it, but the sharingan really is amazing. With it, his seal-making speed is too fast for me to follow. If we could somehow stop him from using both hands, we could get to the bells," Sakura said.

" Yeah, Kakashi-sensei's unreasonably strong. He's smarter than Shikamaru, has a better sense of smell than Kiba, has a better sharingan than Sasuke and his taijutsu is better than Bushy Brows (Rock Lee)…" Naruto stated.

" But everyone has a weak point," Gohan told them, " We just have to think over it well." Naruto started thinking hard.

_Somewhere else in the forest…_

Kakashi was sitting against a tree.

" Using the sharingan this much… If I keep using it like this, I'll soon run out of stamina, that's my weakness," Kakashi thought, very tired.

_Back where Gohan, Sakura and Naruto is…_

" Ah…! He has...a weakness…!" Naruto suddenly got an idea.

" Re-Really?" Sakura and Gohan asked.

" Hahaha…If you really think about the way Kakashi-sensei's been acting until now, you'll understand," Naruto told them.

" Stop being such a know-it-all, Naruto, just tell us what his weak point is!" Sakura demanded.

" Heehee…Well, it's…" Naruto began

_Where Kakashi is…_

" But…Their growth is brilliant, I shouldn't be so cheerful. Maybe I should be on the lookout for signs of how they'll approach…" Kakashi thought.

_Where Gohan, Sakura and Gohan is…_

" Of course…! I can't believe he has a weak point like that…!" Sakura exclaimed.

" In that case, while we force his hands up, maybe we can be protected from that eye of his, too!" Gohan said. " Naruto… You really are the most unpredictable ninja!" Sakura said.

_5 minutes later…_

" If we prepare like that, we'll win!" Sakura stated happily.

" Let's get going!" Gohan suggested.

" Right, let's go!" Naruto declared cheerfully.

They started going to where Kakashi is.

_10 minutes later…_

_At Kakashi's place…_

" They're here!" Kakashi thought.

Gohan, Sakura and Gohan attacking head on Kakashi.

" They really have to be joking, attacking me head on like this…" Kakashi thought.

" Now! Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Right! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "The last bit in "Icha Icha Tactics"! The truth is that the main character…" Naruto began.

" Wha…What?!" Kakashi shouted. " Oh…Oh no!"

" Dammit! Because of the sharingan, I'll still know what he's saying because of his lip movements!" Kakashi thought before closing both of his eyes.

Ding!

" Huh?" Kakashi looked behind him and saw Naruto and Sakura holding the 2 bells.

" Hehe...A ninja should always look underneath the underneath," Naruto repeated a line that his sensei had said.

" Right, sensei?" Sakura smiled making the peace sign with her right hand.

" Right. Anyway, I've got one thing that I need to tell you. From now on, we are the new Team 7, called Team Kakashi now. We will work together as equals, not sensei and student anymore," Kakashi announced.

" Okay. But Kakashi-sensei, you sure liked that book. To me, it was so boring, I ended up only reading the first page," Naruto revealed

" What? So you mean-?" Kakashi asked

" Yep. I made the ending up," Naruto revealed, grinning.

Kakashi hung his head down, sad.

_Later…_

Team Kakashi (Gohan had went with his father to a Konoha hotel after the bell test already) was walking down the Konoha streets.

" Well… You have definitely gotten stronger. I'm amazed that you were able to get those bells from me," Kakashi complimented.

" Maybe I've even surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

" What are you saying? Such conceit…" Kakashi replied.

Naruto's stomach rumbled.

" Hey! Why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto suggested.

" Yeah, I'm a bit hungry after the bell test, too," Sakura admitted.

" Back then, they would react to every little thing. They were cute back then," Kakashi thought, depressed.

" Right, it'll be Kakashi-sensei's treat!" Sakura said.

" Sorry. I have to submit a list of formations for the new teams. I'll be going for now." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Ahh! He ran away!" Naruto shouted.

"Saying something like that… He'll just probably go back to reading that book," Sakura said.

Naruto realised something.

" Sakura-chan, since it's only the 2 of us would that make it a da-" Naruto began.

" Ok, but it's all your treat," Sakura announced.

Naruto looked into his empty frog wallet, seeing nothing in there.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed two people coming her way : Shikamaru and Temari.

" Shikamaru, Temari-san! Hey! Guess who this is!" Sakura said pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto recognised him.

"Did you just come back home then?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I came back yesterday," Naruto answered.,

"So, has any of your idiocy left you? And have you changed? Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. He hasn't changed at all," Sakura revealed.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto said.

"Ah… Really?" Shikamaru said.

"So are you on a date too?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

" That's not it," Shikamaru replied lazily.

" You must be joking. Why would I go out with him?" Temari asked. " There's a chuunin exam soon. I'm just going back and forth the Leaf and Sand for meetings."

" And it's troublesome, but I've become an examiner, so I was told to go and see off the messengers from the Sand." Shikamaru explained.

" And Naruto, what are you planning?" Shikamaru asked.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" What you say… It's a chuunin exam. The only person who hasn't become a chuunin in our class is you," Shikamaru revealed.

_Back on the Dragon Ball dimension…_

"King Kai, have you found him yet?" Yamcha asked.

"No. He's not dead, either, I've checked with King Enma. He must either be in a different quadrant than ours (the north quadrant), which explains why I can't find him, or in a different dimension," King Kai stated, with the situation too serious to make any horrible puns. " I don't have the power to check if he is in a different dimension or quadrant. We need to take this up to the Grand Kai."

"Ok. We'll just meet up with that guy and find where Goku, Gohan and Piccolo is! And Frieza too!" Yamcha said.

"Show some respect! The Grand Kai is not a "guy"!" King Kai said to Yamcha. They went on their journey to find the Grand Kai.

**A/N : So how was that? Please review and if you have any questions then ask away. If you have any ideas, then tell me, and I ****_might_**** use them. Thank you, dattebayo! :D**


End file.
